


Not because I'm lost, because I'm found

by Merriwa



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Boys Are Dumb, I suck at plotty details anyway, M/M, Really you've been warned : All the cliches of the world, after season 2, all the cliches, i'm not even sorry, let's fluff around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-21
Updated: 2012-11-21
Packaged: 2017-11-19 05:45:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/569754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merriwa/pseuds/Merriwa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing but the classic “You don't know what someone really means to you until you lose them.” Otherwise stated as : Scott and Stiles go to college and Scott realizes someone's missing him Big Time.<br/>Nobody dies and Scott is oblivious. As always.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not because I'm lost, because I'm found

**Author's Note:**

> So, the thing is, I was bored in Public Business Law and that happened. It was suppose to be a short drabble and then... it wasn't. I think I'm not even sorry.
> 
> Also note that I'm ESL and I need serious beta on tenses and britishism so if anyone is interested please feel free to say so :) Until then every bit of mistake is my own !

Scott starts to question his decision of going to College about three weeks after he got there. Things is though, he doesn't quite know why. He'd known he'd miss the pack & Beacon Hills, that he'd miss his mum and his friends but all things considered, Uni life is objectively worth it. Stiles is with him – an honestly he wouldn't have gone alone anyway – and they haven't been attacked, maimed or even wounded slightly by anything in weeks ! No more suspicious deaths, no more looking above their shoulder for werewolves, hunters or any Kanima, instead they've been, drinking, partying, playing lacrosse, gone to interesting classes, met awesome people... These weeks should've been a bliss really and Scott doesn't know what to make of the fact that he doesn't feel right.

He pays his white mocha to the cute blond barrista, leaving a tip that makes the guy beaming at him. He crosses the room to get to his best friend already seated at their usual spot, right under the window. It's raining heavily outside. It kind of fits with Scott's mood. In those moments, he's sort of grateful Stiles isn't a werewolf because he totally would've picked on Scott sudden brooding and asked question he doesn't even know how to answer.

“Hey so, there's that awesome frat party on Saturday for the start of the Rush week and we've officially been invited by Todd – you know my friend Todd from advanced chemistry – who's part of the Omega Frat and dude we are so trying to get into that one because they're so awesome and it totally makes me think of the pack !”

“Yeah okay” Scott smiles taking a sip of the overly sweet beverage “Sounds cool we should totally do that” he adds because Stiles is everything but dumb and he doesn't want to answer tons of questions about his sudden lack of enthusiasm.

Stiles goes on babbling about the fraternity and Scott wonders if he feels it too. This sensation of... of something missing. But he must do, Scott tells himself, Stiles has left even more than Scott behind when they decided to come here. Stiles has left _Derek._ Contrary to popular belief, Scott is _not_ dumb, thank you very much. He's been aware for a long time now of the connection between his alpha and his best friend and yes it's weird but then again, a year ago they were fighting mentally psychotic werewolves, hell, three years ago he discovered werewolves exited at all so there's only a few thing that could surprise him and Stiles and Derek sharing a bed isn't one of them.

“Scott ?”

“What ?” he answers, snapping out of his thoughts.

“Are we going or do we keep staring at the poor barrista whose pheromones are gonna reach a sky level ?” Stiles asks with a mocking look.

“We can g… wait what ?”

 

* * *

 

It's Saturday night and Scott and Stiles are trying to find Todd-the-Chemist to enter the frat party but there's too much people Scott kind of feels like he can't breath. Stiles has forgotten his phone in the room and they're forced to swim through the crowed and really, there's too much scents, too much noise, too much pheromones... it happens sometimes when they party, Scott doesn't have half the fun he should've because of his werewolves senses and it's so uncool. Most of the time he can control them mind you, but the more tired he is, the more difficult it becomes. And tonight he's exhausted. He bumps into Stiles that has come to a stop in front of him. Taking a look in the same direction his best friend is looking, he understands why. The guy looks a lot like Derek. Not only with the leather jacket, three-days stubble and black hair but also in the attitude and the way he smiles and jokes with his friends. They've almost never seen Derek that relaxed though. At least Scott hasn't. He tries to concentrate on the guy's scent but almost immediately he's ashamed. Come on Scott it's not because a guy looks like your alpha that he's a werewolf and it sure doesn't give you the right to sniff people around ! Stiles' mood is obviously going down quickly and Scott slides his arms around his shoulders : “Stiles, you ok ?”

Stiles makes his duh-face and he looks angry , mostly at himself though. “Do you want me to run to the room and get your phone so you can call Todd ? Or Derek I'm not picky.” Scott jokes wrinkling his nose.

“You shouldn't wolf out on campus.” Stiles says but he can't help a smile.

“I don't intend to.” Scott reassures with a wink, “I'll be back in three minutes, do not move, there's too many people I wouldn't be able to find you.”

“Thanks !” Stiles yells after him when Scott is already crawling in the shadow to be able to let his wolf run without notice. Strangely enough he doesn't need to wolf out to benefit of his wolf speed, it comes with being in harmony with it Derek says. And he's been more and more at peace with what he is since Allison left and he's joined the pack. He's been over her for quite some times now. When he thinks of her, he's not bitter or sad like he use to be. The pain has been replaced by more peaceful feelings. Thinking of her does just bring a warm and nice nostalgia of the funny, adorable and trusting girl he'd met at first. He holds no memories of what she became after her mum's death and it's better that way. She was is first love, she'll always be special but there's no changing things and he has his life ahead of him and that's just how things should be really.

Arriving in the room he grabs Stiles phone and shoots a look at his tempting computer. Maybe Danny or Boyd are on Skype tonight. He fights his urge to go and check : Stiles's waiting for him. He runs back quickly and his best friend gives him a warm and grateful smile before getting away from the party and Scott to be able to hear his boyfriend. Scott doesn't even know if they consider themselves as boyfriends. He settles against a wall slightly away from the party entrance, hands in his jacket pockets, watching Stiles starting to talk animatedly on the phone. He tries not to eavesdrop on him. Stiles and Derek have some kind of weird relationship and Scott assumes it mostly comes from Derek inability to express any kind of feelings but maybe he's wrong. And, sharing a room with his best friend has him thinking that Stiles isn't going to let go of Derek any time soon. The only proof you need here is Stiles' basic inability to not start a sentence by “And Derek says” or “So Derek thinks” and “I'm sure Derek would”... to be honest, Scott knows he's been like this when he dated Allison, objectively this is something he knows you can't help. So he isn't telling Stiles to shut up already about how awesome and hot and perfect Derek is even if the urge comes every now and then. He tells him to shut up about other things though. A shy voice interrupts his thoughts :

“Are you waiting for someone ?” the blond barrista asks with a soft smile.

 

* * *

 

Almost a week later, Stiles is happily throwing a pillow at Scott's head. “Dude I'm trying to study !” Scott groans because really, he truly is !

“Oh right, sorry” Stiles says looking not even remotely sorry “Although I just thought you'd like to know that Derek's coming next week-end.” he adds with the brightest smile ever.

Scott can't help to mirror his smile. “That's great Stiles but I really need to study now. Do you think you could not starts to make a monologue about how perfect Derek is just right now ?” he asks gently, more amused than upset.

“I do not do that !” Stiles retorts indignantly

Scott's smile is even wider. It makes him think about how Isaac and him used to make fun of Stiles' crush on their alpha before he left Beacon Hills. Isaac had been hanging out with them for quite some times after the Gerard debacle and the guy just... fit. Despite their troubled history, it felt like Isaac had always been there with them. Scott genuinely appreciates the guy's humor, his secret gentleness and his sudden enthusiasm for totally random things like his first reading of H2G2. That's when Scott realizes baffled : it's been a month he's left Beacon Hills and not once has he talked to Isaac. A month !

He's talked to Erica and Boyd when the latter bullies her into staying home to Skype them. He's talked to Derek, Lydia and even Jackson once, hell even _Deaton_ had called to ask how he was ! But not a single word from the curly haired boy. His stomach suddenly tightened in a very strange way he doesn't really understands. He's tempted to be angry at his friend because hell, what sort of friend doesn't call in a month ?! But he hasn't called either has he ?

“Why do I feel you're not listening to me ? You're not listening to me are you ? Yeah so not listening.” Stiles shakes his head fondly.

Scott shrugs apologetically : why the hell has it taken him so long to realize that he misses Isaac ? Scott wonders before being suddenly distracted by his phone ringing. Maybe it's Isaac ? Okay, people are right, he can be really dumb, he thinks looking at the unknown number of the screen.

“Hi, Scott ? It's Ethan, the guy from the party you gave your number to ? I was wondering, you up for a coffee later ?”

He really should call Isaac shouldn't he ?

 

* * *

 

Scott looks at his phone. It's been three days since Ethan called and the guy is currently ordering them coffee. It's stupid really. He was about to call his friend. He _was._ But then he started thinking and it's always a bad idea. He's seriously considering to stop thinking for a while. A long while. But the voice is here in his head and whispers all sort of bullshit he cannot help but acknowledge. What is he going to say to him in the first place ? It's a question he's never considered before because Isaac was just... here. Just here. With his expectant blue eyes and adorable curls. And they joked and laughed and complained and debated about... everything. Harris last nasty comment, Finstock and Greenberg, Lacrosse, Jackson's sass, the job at Deaton's clinic, homework, video games or how they'd love to have a werewolf snowball fight because hello ! Awesome much ? It was just all so simple and easy how they were just babbling and not _thinking_. 

But now ? What can he say to the other man ? _Hey Isaac ! I know it's been a month but things have been crazy around here ! Partys are awesome when weresense don't get involved, classes are just soooo interesting and I'm on a date with a barrista named Ethan, how cool is that ?!_ Yeah, sure. That sounded way too much like _Hey buddy ! I'm having so much fun without you, you don't miss me too much ?_

And maybe Isaac doesn't even miss him anyway. Maybe that's why he hasn't called yet. The thought makes him kind of sad. He does miss Isaac. Even more now that he's realized that's precisely the reason he's been not that happy with life lately. Isaac and his reassuring presence. He's been doing a lot of thinking about it and it has him realized that maybe, just maybe Isaac's the reason he's been over Allison that smoothly. Maybe he'd still be brooding over the loss of the girl if it wasn't for Isaac kind listening, gentle encouragements and even physical support. If he closes his eyes, Scott realizes he can still kind of feel the man's arms around him. It was the first day he'd understood Allison wasn't coming back no matter how long he waited for her. His first tears had started to fall shortly before Isaac came through his bedroom window. Isaac had looked at him few seconds and then crossed the room to embrace him gently without a word. He can remember the feeling of the boys breath in his hair and the sound of his heart beat slowly calming him down until his eyes were dry again.

Thinking about how peaceful he'd felt increases Scott's immediate sadness. Yeah, Isaac probably doesn't miss a crying puppy that much. And if he's nothing to say maybe he shouldn't call. A month is too long. It would just sound awkward and out of the blue. He's gonna ask news about Isaac to Derek who's coming this week-end, that will be less... pathetic ?

“You look half a world away.” Ethan notices sitting in the chair in front of him, putting his mocha on the table.

Scott gives him an apologetic smile. Maybe Ethan's going to kiss him and maybe he's going to like it. Maybe it'll take his sadness away.

 

* * *

 

Well it doesn't. Derek's been there and gone again and Scott doesn't feel much better. The time it took him to be able to go into his own room and the smell there was even hours after has him wonder how Stiles and Derek can still stand on their feet after that much sex. And ewww it's one thing to know it's happening and another to have the proof under his eyes and double ewww because he's never gonna look at their carpet the same way. Damn their libido ! When finally he's been able to talk to his alpha, Derek has given him news from Erica and Boyd he already knew, then he'd talk about a small territory problem up north of Beacon Hill but said that there's no need for Scott or Stiles to come back just for that. Derek even tells him his mum has been bringing him lasagna last week-end and accused him of not eating enough which has Stiles laughing quite loudly. But Derek doesn't mention a word about Isaac and Scott is afraid to ask. _Afraid._

Maybe there's nothing to tell. He knows his friend has kept working for Deaton and other small jobs to save some money. Isaac wants to travel. It's been his big dream for a while and Scott found the idea totally brilliant. Of course it's going to be a little bit more complicated with the pack but why shouldn't the other man try to achieve his dream ? Isaac has suffered enough. But Scott can't work the courage to ask how he's doing. Which is sad an pathetic enough. Isaac's his friend it really _shouldn't be_ that awkward. What is wrong with him ?!

Derek leaves after a small soft kiss on Stiles lips Scott found oddly cute. Maybe he should have... that's when he starts running. He doesn't here Stiles' voice behind him. Few miles from the campus Derek stops on the side of the road and wait for him to catch up with an exasperate expression on : “What are you doing running after the car in the daylight when everybody can see you ?” Derek asks frowning reproachfully.

“I'm sorry I... I didn't... think.” Scott answers bluntly with all his honesty.

“That explains it.” Derek rolls his eyes “I know it's difficult but thinking's good from time to time McCall.”

“Sorry.” Scott repeats nervously rubbing his neck.

“What is it then ? I have to go back to Beacon Hills before Erica decides to throw a party at the house and only ruins are left.”

His tongue feels heavy and and his voice awkward but now that he's here really “I didn't ask,” he says trying to not sound desperate “Is Isaac okay ?”

Derek looks at him dumbstruck before his face shifts to something more like : Did you just seriously make all that fuss for that ? You couldn't have asked that earlier when I wasn't driving back ?

“You're such a Drama Queen Scott.” Derek summarizes with a roll of his eyes “Isaac's fine. Is that all ?”

No it's not, Scott thinks furiously : how's he doing ? Does he enjoy his new jobs ? Is he making all the money he wants ? Does he hang out with everyone ? Does he find reasons to smile every day ? Is he getting better in training sessions ? … Is he happy ?

But Scott decides not to voice it and nods slightly trying really hard to not have his heart betraying his train of thoughts.

Derek gives him a mildly annoyed look before hoping back into the Camaro. “Tell Stiles I'll be back shortly. Don't get in trouble while I'm not here !” He says one last time before driving away.

Scott takes his time to go back to the room where Stiles is waiting for him trying to work on his next exam. “What was that dude ?” his best friend asks curiously.

“Had to ask him something.” Scott mutters knowing all too well he isn't gonna be off the hook that easily.

“Was it about Isaac ?” Stiles asks and Scott almost falls down from his bed : “What ? Why... I..; why would I … How do you... I mean...”

“Hey calm down dude !” Stiles smirks “I wasn't implying anything it's just... we haven't got any news from the guy in weeks and you didn't ask anything when Derek was here, plus, you two used to be pretty close so I just... you know figure out maybe you wanted to ask Derek to kick Isaac's ass for not keeping in touch or something.”

Oh. Okay, kicking ass is good. “Yeah, something like that.” Scott approves, lying.

“You miss him don't you ?” Stiles asks casually while Scott takes his shoes off.

Scott doesn't have the opportunity to answer because there's a knock at the door. 

“Maybe Derek's bringing Isaac's answer !” Stiles jokes and get to the doorknob revealing Ethan.

“Nope, it's neither Derek nor Isaac.” Stiles announces while Scott gives the man a smile before standing up and coming to see what he's doing here. Stiles politely turns away, faking a sudden interest in his homework.

“Hey.” Ethan greets him with a small peck on the lips. “Who's Derek ? And Isaac ?” Ethan asks curiously. 

“Friends from home.” Scott dismisses, unable to tell why this is all feeling incredibly weird. And epically wrong “What did you want ?”

“Fancy a movie ?” Ethan inquires, sliding a hand on Scott's hip. 

“I'm sorry I have to study tonight.” Scott blurts out praising that Stiles won't betray him because this is one of the most blatant lies ever. He shivers under the touch. It's weird how Ethan feels the need to touch him almost constantly when they're together.

“Ow.” 

And Scott feels bad because the man's face is all but deception. He leans forward to kiss him better. _That's it_ , he thinks while Ethan pines him against the wall, _I'm calling Isaac._

 

* * *

 

“You're an idiot Scott.”

Scott stares at his phone in disbelief. His heart is beating too fast in his chest. He slides his hand off Ethans and takes a few steps away from him. It's Isaac's voice on the phone.

“About what specifically ?” he asks trying to control the trembling in his voice

“About not calling.”

There's a silence. Scott tries to breath evenly. Has Isaac's voice always been that attractive ? Or is it just the phone ? Did he just think that ?

“You didn't either.” Scott says because he has to at least attempt to defend himself. Thing is though, he doesn't feel like it's Isaac's fault at all. Sure the man hasn't called but Scott can't help but feel very guilty about the whole thing.

“... I know.”

They stay silent for a moment. Scott's eyes meet Ethans who signals him he's going to buy pop corn. Scott realizes he couldn't care less. Being with Isaac silently on the phone is being closer to his friend than he hasn't in two months and it has something appeasing. He can hear Isaac's breath, closing his eyes he can even try to guess where the man is. On a bed probably. Behind him there's the slow ticking of a... clock. A clock he recognizes.

“Are you in my room ?” Scott asks at the exact same time Isaac blurts “I've talked to Derek.”

“Oh.” Scott wonders what exactly Derek told Isaac. Thinking back to that afternoon, it must have looked pretty weird chasing after a car just to ask about someone. What is Isaac thinking about him now ?

“Yes I am, your mum made me lasagna.” Isaac answers with a strange tone.

“Of course she did.” Scott smiles. His mum likes Isaac. When she'd learned about his dad, she had insisted Isaac should have dinner with them almost every day. And when he couldn't she made sure to drop some pasta, pies or stew at the Hale house like she could cure all they've been through with food. The smiles that puts on Isaac's face is worth it though. Thinking of it there was no reason his mum should stop when he left. She didn't do it for Scott, she did it for Isaac. And the thought of Isaac in his bed makes Scott's stomach twitch nicely.

“Thing is.” Isaac starts again while Ethan motioned toward the theater's entrance making a gesture to indicate that the movie's going to start in 5 minutes. Scott shakes his head with his best contrite face but he's not hanging up on Isaac. He feels like if he does, the man will just disappear and... and Scott can't lose Isaac. It's so irrational he should laugh be he doesn't want to. He makes a sign for Ethan that he'll join him soon and the other man's face tensed.

“I was kind of... nervous to call you.” Isaac goes on in a breath, visibly struggling with his admission. “I mean, you didn't call right” he explains quickly “and then I thought you might have so much fun and maybe you don't miss me as I do and you're not really interested in what's going on in my life because you've met awesome people like that Ethan dude Derek told me about and... yeah so... I didn't call. I'm sorry.”

Scott stays dumbstruck. Unable to make a sound to answer that confession. He more than anyone should know how insecure Isaac is but... to that extent really ? How does Derek even know he's dating Ethan anyway ? He takes a deep breath, pleading whoever to find the right words : “You know what the funny thing is Isaac ?”

“No.” The answer is dry and Scott thinks he better explained himself well because I can't let the guy think he's making fun of his feelings. Because he isn't.

“I was nervous to call you too.” he says. “I... didn't think you'd miss me or that you cared about what I do here – which by the way would be so much more fun with you because Stiles talking about Derek that much would anyone crazy and partys are great but what's a party without a little Kanima to make it more fun right ?” he jokes listening to the curly-haired boy's breath tensed down. “And then there was already a month and I thought it'd be weird and awkward and I... yeah I didn't call. I'm sorry. I'm glad you did you have no idea. Couldn't stand the idea of not talking to you until thanksgiving.”

Now Isaac is holding his breath for some reason and Scott can hear his heart beat accelerating. Which is weird but also matches his perfectly.

“Scott come on the film is going to start !”

“I'm coming !” he answers Ethan a little bit to snappishly.

“You better go.” Isaac says softly and Scott wonders if sadness has another sound. He cannot say that he'd ten thousand times rather stay on the phone with him than going to see this stupid movie with Ethan but it would hurt the latter too much. Scott isn't a heart breaker, he doesn't want to hurt anybody. Besides, it's not like his feelings for Isaac are more than friendly so it shouldn't prevent him to date anybody... Right ?

“You know what, you should totally come next week-end.” he says because damn all of this, he needs his friend.

“You sure ?” Isaac asks hesitantly.

“Definitely ! Stiles will be happy too. We'll have an awesome time ! Please say you'll come...”

“Okay I will then.” And there's no missing the smile in the boy's voice. 

“Awesome ! See you Saturday then, give a hug to my mum.”

“I will, good movie.”

“Thanks dude.”

The hang up at the same time. Ethan's scolding next to him but Scott doesn't mind one bit. “Who was it ?” the man asks

“A friend from home.” Scott answers silencing his phone.

They sit quickly in the theater and the light go down. Scott can't help a bare wild grin during the whole movie.

 

* * *

 

“And then Scott is so not listening because Ethan is batting his eyelashes at him. He's a horrible friend !” Stiles conclude sighing heavily. Scott grins at Isaac and the boy grins back. It's Saturday night, they're all in the boys' room with a remote in their hand and have been playing video games for two hours now. They're waiting for the pizza delivery. Scott and Isaac are shoulder to shoulder on the floor, back against Stiles' bed while he's on the bed because he wins better on the bed. Except Isaac's winning so Stiles's been trying to distract him with stories for half an hour. Scott is only losing because I can't bring his mind to accept that shit. Isaac is here. Here in his room. Leaning against him from time to time. Touching him. He's all here with his fucking adorable smile, his ridiculously sexy jawline, his deep blue eyes and his fluffy curls. Not a part missing. All like Scott remembers. He'd been so stressed in his morning classes, unable to not stay calm and Stiles noticed. His friend had the delicacy to not make any comments but Scott is probably on for some serious Spanish inquisition after Isaac's departure. Strangely enough, all his nervousness disappeared when he'd opened the door and found Isaac behind. Standing stiffly, wearing his leather jacket, nervously rubbing his neck. Not even thinking Scott had embraced the younger werewolf in a, awkward but affectionate hug and he'd felt the boy's tension melt against his chest until Isaac's cheek rested at the top of his head, their heart going at the same rhythm. Only the thought if Stiles behind him had Scott let go of Isaac with a smile saying : “I've missed you dude !”

“Yeah me too !” Stiles had whines “I want a hug too !”

“I'm not hugging you Stiles.” Isaac had said with a smirk, “No offense but you stink dude, Scott how do you live with him ?”

While Stile took a shower, Isaac and Scott had just talked. And talked. And talked. They didn't seem to be able to stop, nor was even willing. Sometimes their fingers were brushing against each other and Scott feels... right. For the first time in a very long time. Now that they're playing and laughing and it feels like home.

Their eyes meet while Stiles explode because Isaac has won again. “So” Isaac asks softly, “How's Ethan like ?”

Scott has to concentrate a moment to understand who is Isaac talking about. Oh. Right. His... boyfriend ? He's not sure. They didn't even had sex yet. And Scott is, as everyone, a horny teenager, but... maybe it scares him a little. There's something with Ethan that just doesn't fit and he can't bring himself to do something about it. Instead he answers with his best fake smile : “He's great really ! He's 22 and an art student. He's a barrista to complete his scholarship. He's... nice and caring. Changes me from people trying to kill me.” he tries to joke lightly but his voice had to sound weird because Isaac frowns but makes no comment.

“Guys ! Resume playing !” Stiles pleads desperately “Come on ! This is the last thing I can beat you guys at because you can't use your werewolves superpowers : I'm not getting out of this room before I beat Isaac !”

“Thought you wanted to go at the Omegas party with Todd.” Scott asks curious.

“The Omegas ?” Isaac sneers “There's a Frat called the Omegas you not taking the piss ?”

“I'm not I swear to god.” Scott answers with a sparkling smile “Stiles chose it because... Yeah, it fits doesn't it ?”

“You weren't interested in a fraternity ?”

“Not really” At Stiles deepest despair “I mean, you're in fraternities to 'make friends for life' or sort of and I... I already have the pack and we're pretty much sticking together for the rest of our lives so...” he finishes shrugging “Besides, I cannot tell them everything I wanna tell because hello, werewolf related explanations much ? So yeah, I didn't really wanted to join a frat.”

Isaac nods understandingly. “That's a shame.” Stiles pouts through his teeth. “But you guys should totally come tonight !”

“Well... heu... why not ?” Scott answers looking for an answers in Isaac's blue eyes before a small smile appears on his lips.

“But if we're waiting for you to beat Isaac before going we're probably not going.” Scott notice sheepishly and Stiles let out a groan : “Not funny McCall, I'm gonna be the shit out of you too before the pizza guy even gets there !”

Except he doesn't.

 

* * *

 

The room is crowded when they get to the fraternity house and Stiles greets his future brothers with their special whatever pledges handshake and Scott and Isaac exchange a mocking grin. Scott recognize most of the guys here because he's been with Stiles so much he starts to know the people here. They introduce Isaac as a close friend from home and Scott can feel the looks the other man is getting from the girls all around the room. He feels a sudden rush of jealousy rising up his stomach : Isaac's here to be with him, there's no way he's finishing the night with some random girl.

Almost right away Scott feels ashamed of his thoughts. Isaac's _not_ his property. If his friend wants to fuck someone tonight what right does he have to go against it really ? As if Isaac felt his mood shifting, he gets closer to Scott and lean against him whispering in his ear : “I'm a bit lost, do not dare leaving me alone in this Scott.” 

“I won't.” Scott promise wholeheartedly. Their eyes meet and Scott feels his breath trapped in his lungs. Crap, Isaac has no right to be that attractive when Scott's dating someone else.

“Come on !” Isaac says with a weird tone when some cute girl bumps into them apologizing with brainless laughter. “Let's dance a bit.”

And that's the worst idea ever. Lucky for Scott the room is more crowded by minute, lucky people in party tend to let their hormones speak for them, lucky alcohol smell is that pungent and Isaac isn't used to parties like that because if not, Scott's sure Isaac could _smell_ his arousal. Just like he's smelling the one coming from three girls by the window who are eying them since they entered the room. Scott's never had a boner thinking about Isaac. Never. Yes, the man is gorgeous, objectively speaking Isaac's a freaking model who doesn't know he is. But never before he's thought of him sexually. But right now Scott's so hard it kind of hurts. Isaac's moves are bewitching, saturated by sensuality and magnetism. He looks like he makes only one with the music. Makes Scott wants to hide him from the looks he's getting. Preferably in his bed. Preferably naked. All sweaty and flushed. Scott doesn't quite remember how to breath before Isaac smiles carnally and grabs his hand to bring him closer. So close their torso touch.

Scott doesn't have the time to feel ashamed for his boner that's pressing directly against Isaac's tights because the other man is leaning into the pieces of personal space he has left and murmurs in his ear “Don't be so tensed Scott, this is fun.” Nope. In no world this is fun. In no fucking Universe. He wants to scream because he doesn't even know what he feels right now but going on like this is obviously a recipe for disaster. 

Except his will is so weak tonight. Because it's Isaac and he's here and he's been so nervous about it and now it should be fucking perfect. He lets Isaac guide him and they dance. They dance a long time. Scott doesn't see anyone anymore. He just feels Isaac's warm body against him, feels the rhythm going through him, the smell, the sound everything is blurry. Everything but Isaac. Here. Always here. Isaac whose mouth ends up at the crook of his neck, thoroughly licking his skin and Scott lets escape a moan before biting his lips ti shut up. This is a fucking wet dream and he doesn't care. It feels so good. His right hand goes up into Isaac's curls and has the man groaning approvingly. It's all warm and fuzzy and Scott wants more. His cock twitching painfully in his tight jeans. Isaac hands slide on his hips and then the small of his back and then down and down while his mouth just works its way up his jawline. His lips are so soft and needy, so close to his mouth now...

“Scott !”

Like an exploding bubble Scott jerks out of Isaac's reach to the sound of the familiar voice so close to him. Turning his head, a red cheeked and frowning Stiles informs him : “Your boyfriend is looking for you.” even if he tried not to, Scott knows he's judging him. Hell, at this point he'd be judging himself if his brain wasn't thoroughly fried. He turns again toward Isaac and he realizes a second too late he shouldn't have.

Isaac looks so hurt Scott's arousal is faded incredibly fast. He cannot.. he doesn't want to... He never wanted to see such look on his friend's face and thinking his the cause of it makes him sick. He feels like maybe he's going to vomit. 

“Scott ?”

Ethan being here is just so ridiculous Scott almost let out an hysterical laugh. “Who's that ?” the newcomer asks pointing Isaac with his head with an expression shared between jealousy and disdain that makes him look uglier than Scott has ever seen him.

“Isaac, he's... a close friend from home.” Scott says not daring to look at the curly-haired.

“I see.” And Scott's sure Ethan doesn't see anything but he shuts up while the guys shake hands. Isaac's face couldn't look more indifferent and Ethan looks like he cannot decide if he wants to fuck Isaac or break his neck. “I'm Ethan by the way. Scott's boyfriend.”

“Well, at least we're sure you're finally over Allison.” Isaac comment with a cold voice “I think I'm kind of tired, care to show me my way back Stiles ?”

“No problem.” Stiles mutters without making any comment.

 

* * *

 

They don't talk about that evening for two days. When Scott had managed to escape Ethan's inconvenient and pushing interrogation, he went back to the room running, knowing full well what was waiting for him inside. Strictly no one. Isaac's stuff are gone and a scribbled impersonal note informs them that _Went back to BH, Derek called. See you both at Thanksgiving, thanks for the pizza, have fun. X_

“You know Derek didn't hasn't called him right ?” Stiles says Tuesday morning when he finds Isaac's note on the floor while searching his second shoes. 

“I know.” Scott snaps “I'm feeling bad enough stop judging me Stiles !”

“Dude calm down I'm not/”

“YES YOU HAVE ! You've been judging me the moment Isaac came here, I don't even know where I am, what I'm doing and what I feel ok ?! So right now I don't need your lecture, I need a supporting friend do you think you can do that ?!”

Okay maybe he's a little overreacting. Stiles is for nothing. Scott is just dumb it's not his best friend's fault. He's just... lost. Stiles just nods, looking half-afraid half-sad.

Scott goes into class all day, trying to pay attention to what the teachers are saying but he has a hard time concentrating. He keeps seeing Isaac's face in his head. It hurts so much. He literally feels like his heart is bleeding. It's a feeling he's never known before, he has no idea how to deal with it. Should he... ? Try to talk to Isaac ? Should he discuss it with Stiles, maybe he has a plausible explanation. 

When he sits in front of Ethan, not listening when the man give him all his daily details, he wonders if he has ever felt so sad. Maybe once. That was when Allison had broke up with him because she thought he wasn't serious because he was lying to him due to the werewolf stuff and everything. That was his first break up and it hurt. And now Scott feels like he's been dumped again. And he keeps dreaming about Isaac when he has Ethan in front of him. Something is horribly wrong.

“Scott ?”

He lifts up his head.

“I want us stop seeing you.” Ethan says flatly. Scott can hear his fucking heartbeat and “You're lying.” Ethan looks at him and then smiles bitterly :

“You're right, I wanna keep seeing you. I rephrase it : I do fancy you Scott and I've been dreaming about you in my bed for weeks but I know when a battle is lost.”

“What do you mean ?” Scott asks frowning because this is undeniably the truth.

Ethan smiles “You're so oblivious aren't you ?”

“Oblivious of what ?”

Scott might be losing his patience a bit to easily today. He grimaces an apologetic smile.

“That you're in love with someone else.”

“Wh... what ? I'm... but I'm not.” Scott blurts out dumbstruck.

“Yes you are.” Ethan confirms slowly like he's explaining something to a five years old. “I believe his name's Isaac and I am clearly no competition. One advice from a broken heart to another though : take your chances while you still can. True love is never easy to find, more difficult to keep and never found back when lost.”

The words echoes in Scott's mind. He _is_ really oblivious isn't he ?

 

* * *

 

 “You're telling me that you let Stiles alone ?” 

Scott sighed, trying not to smile too mockingly at his alpha “Stiles is okay, nobody's going to attack him on campus when he spends almost all of the time in the Omegas' House.”

Derek raises an eyebrow “Omegas, really ?” he sneers and Scott let out his full smile : “He never told you ?”

“Nope.” Derek answers.

“Where's Isaac ?” Scott asks and Derek's face goes back to his high seriousness level.

“Scott, I'm not sure that's a good idea you seen him now. I don't know what happened between you two, he doesn't want to tell me no matter how hard I'm pushing him. He came back here and had a fight with your mum.”

“Derek, I know I do not always make the best decisions ever but right now, I need you to trust me and tell me where Isaac is.” And Scott puts all his heart in this sentences hopeful that Derek will catch what he implies without him having to spill it out loud because those words are for Isaac and Isaac alone.

“I believe he's at his dads.”

And before Derek can add anything Scott's already running. This is worse than he thought. Isaac never came back to his dad's house, not once. Too many bad and hurtful memories there. _And now he's back here because of me !_ He run faster, trying not to think about it too much. Trying to prepare what he's going to say when really, it holds in three words. Three ridiculous words he's gonna say.

He stops at the door. Should he knock ? Should he call for the other boy ? He takes the third option and opens the door that creaks nastily. Scott takes a deep breath, trying to smell and hear where his friend can be. It's stronger towards the basement but when he walks in that direction Isaac's voice stop him “Go away.” … “Please” the voice adds trembling a bit. Scott's heart starts racing. 

“No.” he says firmly, clenching his fists so that he won't shake too much “Not before I got to talk to you Isaac. Face to face.”

He can hear Isaac's heartbeat and his uneven breathing before slowly, footsteps go up the stairs and Isaac appears in the door frame. Scott has to fight the urge to run, take him into his arms and hug him until Isaac's sadness vanish. Instead he take few steps to be right in front of him. Isaac must hear the deafening sound of his heart, it's not possible otherwise.

“Derek didn't call you.” Scott says tentatively right before telling himself _way to start, blame him. Nice move really._

“He didn't.” Isaac answers evenly.

“And yet you left.”

“I did.” Isaac's eyes are looking away.

It's now. Now or never Scott thinks trying to find his voice.

“I didn't want you to leave.”

Blues eyes are back on him “Can't you hear it ?” Scott asks pleadingly “The sound of my heartbeat ? Everyone's right, I'm an idiot, a freaking bloody werewolf, oblivious idiot. Isaac...” His voice breaks “I shouldn't have hurt you the way I did and I shouldn't have needed to leave to realize what you meant to me... Isaac what you mean to me. God I've been so blind... please say something...”

At this point Scott's practically sure he's crying or close. Isaac is trembling slightly and Scott makes a tiny move forward and almost stumbles upon some old stuff but it's okay because Isaac's arms catch him. Scott rests his cheek against Isaac's collarbone closing his eyes. He takes a deep breath of the familiar scent. It smells like home and … love. Isaac starts talking softly like he doesn't even trust his voice to go ahead.

“I... I didn't... I thought... I had convinced myself that you couldn't see me as anything more than a friend and when you leave and didn't call it was somehow easier yet more painful to pretend I was okay. But then Derek told me you asked about me and you look worried so I called you.”

“I'm so thankful you have.” Scott comments in a whisper, lifting his head to meet Isaac's eyes. God he is so beautiful. How on earth has he been so oblivious. “I can hear it.” Isaac says with the same tone “The sound of your heart.”

“He's beating for you.” Scott murmurs before going up on his toes to reach Isaac's lips. It's not even a perfect kiss and it doesn't matter that much. Their teeth collide, their head's position are awkward and neither of them dares deepening the kiss. The kiss isn't perfect but everything else is. 

Their second attempt is better though. Isaac kisses Scott back fiercely, hot and hard, tongues taking possession of his mouth and Scott letting him, running his fingers from Isaac's face to the back of his head through the soft curls. The taller man backs him against the wall, pressing his hot body against his while sensually sucking on his lower lips. Scott moans into the kiss.

When they break it, they're panting.

“I'm happy you found me.” Isaac says with a strangled voice. And Scott knows he isn't talking about today, or any time in particular. Isaac was just lost before. Beaten by his dad, creepy and crappy work, mum and brother dead... Then everything happened and now... Now Isaac's found. So found. And if Scott can make the his life a bit brighter by loving him then all is finally how it should be. Perfect.


End file.
